


Grind Me Down

by ReturnToZero



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AKA, Alcohol references, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drug Use, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oumoron, Please stay safe, Sumb, The elusive weed fic, also this is consensual, college partying, dont do drugggsss, heavy makeouts, hits the blunt, idfk, jk jk kids, oumasai, please dont do drugs kids, saiouma, the bois being:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: “Hey Shumai, wanna smoke?”Shuichi tenses once more, a bit surprised at the sudden question. It was a vague one, but he had a couple guesses on what Kokichi was referring to. Still, he wasn’t too fond of drugs, but at the same time, he had no idea how Kokichi would take him refusing.“Well...I’ve never actually smoked anything before.” He quietly admits, twiddling his thumbs as he watches for Kokichi’s reaction.“Oh… Well, do you wanna try?” Kokichi offers him another small smile and it makes Shuichi’s heart flutter. It was really crazy how this one boy could make him so brave.***AKA: THE ELUSIVE WEED FIC.





	Grind Me Down

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  _Grind me down, roll me up_   
>  _Press me up against your lips_   
>  _Let me fill, fill up your lungs_   
>  _And then breathe me out_   
>  _Let me blur, blur your lines_   
>  _You won’t regret it_   
> 

Shuichi feels awkward as hell in the corner of the room, holding onto his cold drink.

 

Kaito gives him no details as he pulls him along to some frat party that he wants no part in. Shuichi knows the only reason Kaito is here is for a chance to see Maki. She’s a member of a sorority affiliated with the frat, so she would have to show up to this party. And Kaito is absolutely mad for the aloof girl.

 

He loses Kaito immediately upon entering since the luminary of the stars practically ran inside in hopes of catching Maki.

 

Shuichi's at the mercy of the party-goers, all dancing and yelling in joy as the impromptu DJ continued mixing each song seamlessly into another. The smell of alcohol and soda burns his nostrils and makes his nose scrunch up. He finds the source of the smell, not at all surprised to see a jumbo water cooler full of bright red jungle juice in the foyer. It’s a bit depressing, being so out of place. He wishes he could sink into the floor with his cup of ice water until it was time to go home.

 

People pass him left and right, grazing him due to their drunkenness and making him feel even more anxious. He’s about ready to leave when he feels grab his arm, and he turns towards the source-

 

Shuichi nearly dies on the spot.

 

“Hey! Shuichi, what the heck are you doin here?” comes the lovely voice, which matches with an equally lovely smile.

 

Shuichi's brain stutters. Kokichi Ouma didn’t seem like the type to like wild parties, so seeing him here was surprising. (They had recently met during their Law and Society class, and it hadn’t taken long for Shuichi to develop a crush. He was working up to friend status though, so it was possible that he really didn’t know Kokichi as well as he thought he did.)

 

Shuichi can already feel his face heating up, as being in the presence of the prettiest boy he knows. Kokichi awkwardly coughs into his hand and Shuichi realizes how long he’s taking to respond. Wow, he must look like such an idiot standing there gawking. He should say something. Fuck.

 

“Oh, H-hey Kokichi. My friend brought me here, and I’m trying to have a good time.” Shuichi hates how pathetic he sounds, but he can’t help it! He was totally and completely out of his element!

 

A stranger passes between them, and Shuichi can’t stop the grimace from getting onto his face. More people go around him and he nearly yelps when he feels one of them grope his ass. He feels so defeated and overwhelmed in this cramped little space. All he can do is compact himself into discomfort, trying to get a handle on his breathing. Tonight way the worst, he didn’t think he’d have a breakdown in front of his crush at some stranger’s party.

 

The smaller male opens his mouth to speak but it gets drowned out by the sudden cheering that erupts through the house. Shuichi shakes, clenching his hands as he completely misses what Kokichi said. The detective-in-training’s crush frowns a bit at the lack of a response but doesn’t seem mad. Instead, Kokichi simply grabs his arm and started pulling him away and all Shuichi can do is follow. (Shuichi stares down at his wrist, the sudden feeling of Kokichi’s fingers against his skin makes his heart pound. His hands are warm and soft, and it made Shuichi’s heart flutter like mad.)

 

Kokichi pushes past the throng of partygoers, being as loud and abrasive as possible so people start moving out of his way. He divides them like the red sea and Shuichi mentally laughs at the dumb analogy. It isn’t till they arrive at a door marked with a ‘DO NOT ENTER’ sign that the pair finally stop. Kokichi shoves his hands into his pockets, managing to fish out some keys that have too many key chains on it.

 

Now that Shuichi looks at him, Kokichi is way too casual for being at a party. He has some grey sweatpants with black flecks in them that looked very comfy. He has a black t-shirt that is both too big and too small. The collar dips over one of his shoulders but has an unusually short torso. Even now he can see a sliver of pale skin peeking out from beneath the bottom of his t-shirt. The casual boy finally opens the door, pulling him in and slamming it shut. Ouma’s quickly turns the lock and it clicks in confirmation.

 

The room… is an absolute mess, to put it nicely.

 

There are textbooks and papers all strewn about both on the small table and the floor. The bed is unmade, with about three or four blankets either balled up or strewn about. There’s another fold out table that is also covered in dirty dishes and a laptop. Huge headphones are resting on the laptop, but Shuichi can tell they look high-end. There’s also a mini-fridge with a television and a console precariously balanced on it. Posters cover the walls, along with a couple of floating shelves with a multitude of gaming and pop culture figurines displayed on them.

 

Even though they can still sort of hear the music from the party and the commotion outside, it's muffled to the point where it is something manageable. Definitely not as overwhelming as before. Shuichi finds it a little easier to breathe now.

 

Finally, Kokichi speaks. “Yeah, you looked like you needed some space so, welcome to my room. Sorry about the mess, I would have cleaned up if I knew you were coming.”

 

Shuichi embarrassment washes over him, he must look so rude! Kokichi probably thought he was judging the state of his room. “No, it’s fine. I-I didn’t even know I was gonna be here, to be honest.”

 

Again, a bit of nervousness flares up in his chest, but it isn’t as bad as before. Being in here gives him a much-appreciated chance to get a grip on himself. “I like your room. It’s nice.”

 

Kokichi gives him a surprised look as a bright smile splits his face. “Really?”

 

“Yeah, it looks cozy.”

 

“Awwww Shuichi, you’re being too nice!” Kokichi giggles and starts grabbing the game controllers off the mini fridge. “Wanna play something? It’ll be a fun way to pass time.”

 

Shuichi nods and takes the controllers, standing awkwardly as Kokichi goes to sit on his bed. The petite male starts up the game before laughing a bit, “Shuichi, you can sit on my bed if you want.”

 

Shuichi feels like an idiot but laughs at himself anyways. “Sorry, I just didn’t wanna assume.”

 

“You’re so cute and polite! Ha ha, no worries though Shumai, make yourself comfortable. But take off your shoes before you get on, yeah?”

 

Shuichi toes off his shoes, trying to control the blush on his face as Kokichi flips through his games. “Is Mario Kart ok?”

 

“Y-Yeah…” Shuichi meekly replies, quietly wondering if he should tell Kokichi that he’s a regional champion at Mario Kart.

 

He decides maybe it’ll be a point he can use to impress his crush, so he decides to keep that tidbit to himself. Shuichi pushes aside one of the blankets and finds a stuffed Rilakkuma bear roll out. He pushes that away too before finally sitting down on the bed. Kokichi bounces over to him, climbing up and looking awfully excited to play.

 

Once Shuichi wins the 4th cup they play Kokichi groans, “What the fuck Shuichi? Are you like a pro at this game or something?”

 

“I know it wouldn’t seem like it off the bat, but actually I am.”

 

Kokichi gives him a deadpan look. “That’s not fair, you didn’t even warn me!”

 

Shuichi feels his heart drop when Kokichi tosses his controller on the bed and his eyes become glassy with fat tears. “You’re such a meanie! I was even kind enough to let you into my room and you come and disrespect me like this!”

 

“Ahh, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

 

“Nishishi! Just kidding! I don’t care if I win or not.” Kokichi’s tears instantly dry up, and Shuichi relaxes in turn.

 

“I am sort of tired of playing though. And that made me all wound up since I was trying to win after all.” Shuichi’s brain stutters again, so was Kokichi trying to win or not trying to win? Or was he just saying stuff to not make Shuichi feel bad?

 

Shuichi watches as Kokichi reaches into a drawer, pulling out a strange glass object and a lighter.

 

“Hey Shumai, wanna smoke?”

 

Shuichi tenses once more, a bit surprised at the sudden question. It was a vague one, but he had a couple guesses on what Kokichi was referring to. Still, he wasn’t too fond of drugs, but at the same time, he had no idea how Kokichi would take him refusing.

 

“Well...I’ve never actually smoked anything before.” He quietly admits, twiddling his thumbs as he watches for Kokichi’s reaction.

 

“Oh… Well, do you wanna try?” Kokichi offers him another small smile and it makes Shuichi’s heart flutter. It was really crazy how this one boy could make him so brave.

 

“I mean...I might need some help but uhm, I’m willing to try.” Shuichi was severely hoping that he wouldn’t regret this decision.

 

Kokichi giggles again, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure this will be really nice for you! Hmmm, let’s see now…”

 

The smaller male digs through his drawer and fishes out a small mason jar with a cluster of weed, opening it and smirking, “You tend to get stuck in your head, huh? And you seem to also get some social anxiety.”

 

Shuichi nods. “Was it that obvious?”

 

“You’re more perceptive than others, so it only makes sense. I tend to get stuck in my head too, so I think you’ll really like what I got here.”

 

Kokichi clears his throat before continuing. “Just fyi, we’ll be trying a hybrid that is Indica dominant. Meaning you’ll get mostly physical sensation with some minor mental stimulation.”

 

Shuichi continues to nod dumbly, not really understanding the jargon while feeling like a goddamn bobble head. Still, it might be useful to remember, so he tries to keep the phrase Hybrid, Indica dominant in his head. Kokichi plucks off a couple of buds from the cluster, putting them into a little metal device before closing it and twisting it vigorously. Once he’s finished, the end result is the ground up plant matter, almost like the consistency of oregano. Surprisingly, it doesn’t smell as bad as he’s heard, it even seems a bit sweet and citrus.

 

“Yeah, I hate all those skunky weeds, so I tend to pick the sweeter, earthy stuff.” Kokichi frowns a bit, “Hey Shuichi, how comfortable are you with me?”

 

“Huh? W-What do you mean?” Shuichi clenches his fists and holds back the urge to scream.

 

“Well, you’ve never smoked anything before, and I kinda don’t wanna overwhelm you. So I was thinking you can shotgun my hits.” Kokichi moves his attention to the grinds, scooping them up to fill the glass pipe. He manages to get a completely full bowl, with a bit of a mound on top.

 

“Shotgun? I dunno, I just don’t wanna make this harder on you, since you’re being so nice.”

 

“Shotguns are easy. I’m gonna take the first hit, so I’ll be holding all the smoke in my lungs and mouth. Then, I’m basically gonna blow all the smoke at you, and all you have to do is inhale when I do it.” Kokichi finally gets on the bed, balancing the pipe in one hand and a purple lighter in the other. He sits cross legged on the mattress, gesturing him to come closer.

 

Shuichi fidgets, his heart pounding at the idea of doing drugs. He totally isn't the type to even dabble in that stuff, but seeing Kokichi talk so casually about it makes him feel a bit better. This shouldn’t be a big deal. He could do this.

 

"Don't worry, just follow my lead." Shuichi relaxes at that voice but isn't sure what to think.

 

People around school say that Kokichi has a bad reputation, but he's been nothing but kind to Shuichi. (Even though he does have a tendency to like to give him small scares about pop quizzes and random projects being due. Shuichi knows better though, and Kokichi always makes sure to apologize when he goes too far.)

 

Kokichi lights the corner of the bowl, covering the carburetor on the side and taking a large inhale. The area that catches fire turns from green to orange to black, and Shuichi watches as Kokichi fills his lungs with that strange smoke. He moves the pipe down and lilac eyes catch his, and Shuichi scrambles to lean forward.

 

He wants to apologize but he knows it would only complicate things. The other boy gives him a slight nod and Shuichi begins to inhale as the smoke filters between them. Kokichi lets the rest of it float up, a bit of a smirk on his lips—

 

"Dude, you're still too far. You have to lean in like we're almost gonna kiss."

 

Shuichi's face burns at his inability to do even shotgunning right and he sputters a bit. Still though, Kokichi instantly seems softer, and he gestures him to come closer. Smoke still lingers in the air and it makes the room look hazy with a white glow.

 

Shuichi swallows thickly and nods again, preparing himself for the next hit. Kokichi takes a big inhale, holding the smoke in for just a few seconds and leans forward, and Shuichi takes the cue. The shy boy even tilts his head and he tries not to overthink as he begins to inhale.

 

He doesn’t catch all the smoke but he can definitely taste it this time. It’s almost like a smoky lemon cookie. Sweet, citrus, smoke, warm and smooth going down. His eyes meet lilac ones and he lets the smoke finally leave, watching it swirl into the air and disappear.

 

Instantly he feels the euphoria and relaxation take over. He clenches the blanket beneath them and takes in the softness of it. Each soft fiber rubs against his skin in a way that Shuichi hasn’t experienced before. Those same lilac eyes finally become happy little crescent moons—

 

“Another?” Kokichi is absolutely giddy at popping Shuichi’s weed-virginity.

 

“Yes, please…” Shuichi airily replies.

 

Kokichi laughs and Shuichi can’t help but laugh along as well, and it takes a few minutes for both of them to calm down. Even as Kokichi re-lights the bowl he’s still stifling giggles—

 

Shuichi takes about three more shotguns before Kokichi refuses to give him any more.

 

“I don’t wanna overwhelm you. Besides, I’m taking these with you, I’m already feeling great and I can tell you’re pretty high too.”

 

Shuichi throws himself back onto the bed dramatically, bouncing a bit as the mattress dips under the force. “Fiiiine. Let’s do something else then.”

 

Kokichi fires up the chromecast and they dive into the weird side of youbytube.

 

Some of it is surreal. Others are so funny that they can barely breathe. And finally, they’ve made it to the conspiracy theory stage—

 

“But don’t you see? That’s how they get you! They make you think you need all this shit in your life and that somehow you’ll climb the corporate ladder and afford it all but it’s impossible!”

 

“Well, what about education or people who get discovered or are geniuses?” Shuichi muses, trying to come up with something to counter Kokichi’s pessimistic view of their society.

 

“Some of it might be flukes. Others might just be because they know they can manipulate you in exchange for wealth. But education? That’s the biggest scam the government has sold to our generation! You see how many people come out with millions in debt and a degree and still barely able to get a job?”

 

Kokichi frowns, bunching up one of the many blankets on his bed to hug as he spirals into madness.

 

“Or this all might be a lie and we just think we’re living but really we’re just cattle for higher-beings.”

 

Shuichi snorts, “You’re crazy! Absolutely crazy!”

 

Kokichi sits up abruptly, pouting, “Well, what if it’s true? Ok ok, say that this is a simulation, but the reality is awful. Like, if you go out there you just suffer until you die. The simulation is comfortable at least but it’s a lie.”

 

Shuichi is a bit breathless when his eyes meet Kokichi’s. Somehow, they glitter with a sort of mirth and allure that Shuichi didn’t know was possible. On top of it all, this whole night has turned around thanks to Kokichi.

 

“Would you stay in the simulation or go out to reality, Matrix style?”

 

Kokichi was really something else.

 

“Well, I mean if I can’t make a difference in reality and I just end up suffering, I might end up staying in the simulation.”

 

Kokichi groans, rolling his eyes, “Of course you’d choose that. So booooring.”

 

Shuichi shrugs, “Hey, I’m just telling the truth. I mean, what would you do?”

 

“Obviously go out into reality. I mean, once I know it’s all a lie I wouldn’t be able to go back. So might as well become the next Neo!”

 

Shuichi pouts, “Well, what if you ended up being alone out there? Like, all your friends and loved ones are all fake and don’t exist. Would you be able to still go out?”

 

“Well, yeah. I mean, I don’t have friends. My parents both hate me and I’m a fuck up here anyways.”

 

The blatant admission makes Shuichi’s heart hurt. A hot knife sears his chest, leaving a stinging, burning wound. Kokichi has never been the one to open up, so for him to finally say something like this makes Shuichi think the weed must be getting to him.

 

“Hey, don’t say that… I’m your friend, right?” Shuichi stutters a bit over his words, but it doesn’t take away from his sincerity. “I certainly think we’re friends at least.”

 

Kokichi stares at him blankly for what feels like an eternity.

 

Then there’s just a nanosecond of disappointment before Kokichi is all cheery again.

 

“I guess? I don’t mind.” It seems well, but then the smaller male squints his eyes at his companion, “Unless you’re programmed to say nice stuff to me so I don’t leave to discover the truth of this world!”

 

“Kokichi, no!”

 

The maniac screams, his lilac eyes wild and bright, “KOKICHI, YES!”

 

Shuichi is totally not prepared for the pillow to the face. The thwack vibrates through him in such a strange way that Shuichi is hyper-aware of the influence of the drug. Still, such a display is dishonorable, he can’t let this go unanswered.

 

Yet the playfulness of the situation makes him laugh uncontrollably.

 

Shuichi grabs the nearest pillow, a Rilakkuma head that’s clearly used but still fluffy. It’s lightweight and smaller than most of the pillows, so he hopes that he’ll be able to get more hits in—

 

“Fine! Just know this is what you wanted!”

 

Kokichi screams as Shuichi hits him with the pillow, and he arms himself with a regular pillow.

 

“Oooooh, it’s so on!”

 

The pair pelt one another with soft blows, laughing and screaming and trying to get the upper hand. Shuichi gets most of the hits to his face while Kokichi barely take any damage at all, at least until he ends off rolling off the bed to dodge an attack. Thankfully he is quick to correct the fall, using the pillow to break his fall and somersaulting back to an upright position. Shuichi makes the fatal mistake of throwing his only weapon at Kokichi. Sure in the short term, he nails him right in the face. But in regards to the long-term, Shuichi is now left at the mercy of Kokichi.

 

Kokichi lets the Rilakkuma pillow fall to the floor with an absolutely nightmarish expression. Shuichi gulps and feels a chill run down his spine. It’s awful, His beautiful eyes have darkened into dark voids, swirling with something like malintent.

 

Kokichi jumps on the bed as Shuichi scrambles to find something to defend himself with, but his response is delayed by the relaxing narcotics in his system. Kokichi is able to climb on top of him and pins him using his weight—

 

“Awww, trying to run away? It’s toooootally useless!”

 

Shuichi is begging and pleading for mercy, admitting defeat and even going as far as to hold his hands up in surrender. Still, it seems his pleas fall onto deaf ears. Kokichi lifts the pillow up, high above his head with an evil smile. Shuichi simply screws his eyes shut, awaiting for that hit to land and to be ready for an endless barrage.

 

The pillow hits him once, not with much force, but then there’s nothing. Instead, he feels Kokichi shift on top of him, finding a comfortable spot on Shuichi’s navel to fully lean into. He feels two palms on his chest, and the weight on him shift a bit lower. Shuichi can feel the warmth of the boy above him seeping into his clothes, and how his hands lean into him makes his heart pound. Shuichi realizes the pillow on his face is only held down by gravity, and he pushes it aside to see what’s going on.

 

Kokichi isn’t even looking at him, instead fixated on his shirt. One of his hands is rubbing against the fabric of his shirt while the other is slowly undoing the zipper to his hoodie. Shuichi feels like he’s on fire, he can already tell his face must look like a tomato. He braves a glance back at his friend and takes in his appearance once more.

 

Kokichi’s black shirt exposes his clavicle, but at this angle, it exposes a bit more of his chest. Shuichi reads the shirt once more ALIENS BELIEVE IN US. The alien head is faded, but clearly the focal point of the graphic tee. It’s a silly little joke, one that makes him smile despite him hating it. Kokichi’s hair is messy and the baggy grey joggers look baggy, to the point where he can see the red waistband of his underwear peek through.

 

Lilac meets gold and Shuichi’s brain can’t fight his heart anymore, he was utterly attracted to Kokichi Ouma.

 

“Duuuuude! Your shirt is like uber soft. Where’d you get it?”

 

Shuichi doesn’t like small talk. “Gap? I dunno, it might have been a gift.”

 

Kokichi nods, looking a little spacey but still gripping his shirt. Shuichi decides to be brave and puts a hand on his arm, and the second it makes contact he nearly sighs in joy. The other male is warm and his skin felt amazing, and Shuichi wants more of that soft skin pressed against his own. Mindlessly Shuichi runs his hand up and down that forearm, savoring the friction and sensation. He wonders if something like this could become an awful habit. An awful awful habit that felt so good.

 

Lilac meets gold again and Kokichi feels like there’s something more than just friendship between them.

 

Kokichi finally releases Shuichi’s shirt, instead taking his hand and playing with it a bit. He loops their fingers together, drags his thumb across the supple skin that he can reach. Kokichi is aware of the effects of the weed, how their sensations are being intensified but the urge to touch had always been there. Even in public Kokichi has wanted to touch Shuichi more, to make contact and be able to use his hands to express his mouth and mind refuse to. The man beneath him was someone he hasn’t been able to get out of his head, someone who Kokichi should be afraid of but isn’t. Shuichi Saihara was more addictive than he would like to admit.

 

“Hey, can I try something?” Shuichi starts, already itching for more.

 

Kokichi tilts his head in curiosity, wondering what could he possibly mean. "Sure.”

 

“You have to get off of me though.” Shuichi feels the anxiety and pressure of what he plans to do already weighing heavily on his shoulders. It wasn’t going to be a big deal, just a little experiment on something.

 

Kokichi gives him a weird look but complies, sliding off of Shuichi to lie down next to him. Shuichi rolls onto his side, shifting until he is comfortable on the bed. Kokichi follows suit, facing him with a curious expression.

 

“So, how are you gonna dazzle me this time, Shumai?”

 

Shuichi’s stomach twists itself into knots, the name always makes him all fluttery on the inside and now is no different. If anything it is worse, since his visceral reactions are even more poignant. Still, he licks his lips and decides to make his offer—

 

“Have you ever kissed anyone while high?”

 

Kokichi gives him a blank stare, his face morphin from the relaxed and adorable look from before to something very calculated and clearly unnatural.

 

The look makes him backtrack, and he struggles to explain himself, “I mean, everything feels so… different. Like soft and intense and, I just started wondering if maybe kissing felt different too.”

 

Kokichi’s face doesn’t change from that plastic expression. Shuichi feels that unapproachable vibe, clearly he misread the situation. He felt like an idiot, and he should have known better than to propose something so stupid. The sting of rejection blooms in his chest, and he’s doing his best to cover up his disappointment.

 

“Forget it. I— that was dumb, sorry. Haha!” Shuichi begins planning his escape, pulling away and trying to salvage what was left of his dignity.

 

He jolts as soon as he feels a hand grab his, once again mind blown by the feeling of their skin brushing against each other. Shuichi doesn’t want to stay, but the gesture piques his curiosity and he decides to look back.

 

Kokichi avoids his gaze, but even in the shitty lighting of the room, he can tell the guy is blushing. It’s a faint splash of pink across his pale cheeks, but it’s apparent enough for him to tell. Kokichi is focused on his hand instead, pointedly ignoring him as he laces their fingers together once more.

 

“Well… I’ve never actually kissed anyone before, high or not.”

 

Those beautiful eyes finally focus on his face and Shuichi’s heart is already trying to leap out of his chest. The scene before him is too cute to describe, Kokichi’s cute expression and looking up through dark lashes only continues to make him more and more interested.

 

“Really?”

 

Kokichi seems to grow more embarrassed at his prodding, and Shuichi is quick to correct himself. “I mean, I felt like someone like you would have gotten kissed already. Not that it matters, it’s not like you have to kiss someone by a certain age or anything.”

 

Kokichi rips his hand away and huffs, instead grabbing a nearby pillow and hugging it close. “Shut up! I already know all that shit, so there’s no need for you to rub it in!”

 

The blush has faded away and Shuichi laughs, Kokichi was really too adorable.

 

He takes another stab at it, this time knowing just how to frame it—

 

Shuichi takes off his sweater and lets it fall to the floor before getting back on the bed. The sheets feel even nicer against his arms, he was getting too hot in his sweater anyway. He lies on the bed, facing Kokichi once more but keeping a comfortable distance between them.

 

“Well, do you wanna try? I can lead if you want.”

 

He catches the way Kokichi squeezes the pillow just a little tighter. “I...Well...You got to try weed for the first time today so I guess I can try kissing today.”

 

Shuichi is thrilled at the chance and offers Kokichi a soft smile. “If you wanna stop at any time just say the word. I don’t wanna push you too far after all.”

 

Kokichi nods, licking his lips. “Yeah, ok.”

 

Shuichi scoots in a bit closer and notices Kokichi not moving an inch. His heart swells with affection, Kokichi must be really nervous if he wasn’t already trying to dominate. It was refreshing, seeing someone so composed and always in charge now taking a backseat to all the action. At the same time he felt very honored, no one has ever seen Kokichi like this if his confessions today were to be believed. Shuichi silently promises to be mindful, for Kokichi.

 

Lilac meets gold once more, and there’s an unmistakable magnetism between them.

 

Kokichi’s eyes flutter shut once their lips are mere centimeters away from one another, and Shuichi can barely believe that this is really happening. Their lips meet in a soft kiss, gentle and warm. Every inch of contact is pleasing and soon they experiment a little more. Shuichi slowly moves his lips to capture the lower lip, taking the full pink flesh to give a light suck. Kokichi sighs and moves slowly against him, easily mirroring his action and soon they can barely keep still.

 

Shuichi’s free hand finds Kokichi’s hip and he grips it, not wanting to pull away just yet. Kokichi seems to share the sentiment, as he feels fingers thread into his hair and the light press of nails into his scalp. Kokichi is a natural, and he isn’t afraid to press back. Shuichi hates how weak the other guy is making him despite never having kissed anyone else before.

 

Their lips slide against one another, with gasps and soft moans and sighs following each new position. Kokichi even gets bold and slips him a bit of tongue, and Shuichi realizes if they don’t stop soon he’ll suffocate.

 

Shuichi pulls away for a second and takes a breath in, opening his eyes to make sure everything is alright.

 

Kokichi immediately hides behind his pillow, the damned thing being the only barrier between him and his crush. “So… how was it?”

 

“Great… wow, you sure you haven’t kissed anyone before?” Shuichi playfully lilts, unable to suppress the giddiness that zips through his veins. He feels powerful and confident from that one kiss.

 

Kokichi peeks out from behind the pillow, his pupils wide and alluring. Honestly, Shuichi vaguely remembers a psych class from two quarters ago talking something about dilated pupils potentially meaning attraction.

 

“That good, huh?” Kokichi giggles, fluttering his eyes at Shuichi with a bit of a wicked smile, “Is it okay if I ask for more? I don’t think I’m quite satisfied with just that.”

 

It isn’t long before they begin a full blown make out session. Shuichi puts some more pressure into the kiss, savoring the easy way that they can fit together. And best of all it isn’t awkward. Kokichi is still inexperienced, so sometimes their noses bump and their teeth clack but it usually isn’t too hard and is sort of enjoyable. Even with the missteps Kokichi never backs down, he simply laughs it off and tilts his head so their lips can lock once more. There are more soft sucking noises and smack of their lips only fuels them. Kokichi even moans at one point and Shuichi can feel himself starting to get aroused—

 

The harsh knock from the door startles the pair from their kissing.

 

Kokichi and Shuichi straighten themselves out before answering. Amami is at the door with a scared-looking Kaito behind him.

 

“Hey Kokichi, is— oh wait nevermind, he’s right here.”

 

Kaito gasps dramatically and flails his way to the door. “Sidekick! I was so worried about you! Everyone said they hadn’t seen you and I was so fucking scared that you had like stuff to drink and then was dying all alone.”

 

Judging by how Kaito was swaying and talking in a strange way tips off to Shuichi that he has had too much to drink. He hopes that he’ll only have to deal with dramatic Kaito and not fighter Kaito tonight.

 

Shuichi blanches, “Well, I didn’t drink anything so you don’t have to worry about anything. Besides, you were the one who ran off without me.”

 

Kaito shakes his head, but sort of loses his balance for a minute. “Still! It’s my job to take care of my sidekick and make sure he doesn’t go out of hand!”

 

Amami sighs as Kaito leans against the wall suddenly, holding on for dear life. “Kaito is totes done for the night and he said he couldn’t leave without you.”

 

Shuichi curses his shitty luck, he’s finally got to kissing his crush and now he has to take a drunk Kaito back home? As much as he loves Kaito, he does not take kindly to being cockblocked. Still, he has to be a good friend and get his buddy back home.

 

He turns to Kokichi, “Sorry, I gotta—”

 

“It’s fine, I get it.” Kokichi sends Kaito a strange look, Shuichi would almost say it was something akin to jealousy, “Take the oaf home. He is your best friend after all.”

 

Shuichi doesn’t want to be explicit, but at the same time, he wants to make sure that he can do this again with Kokichi. At least, maybe test the waters, get more comfortable. That is if Kokichi even wants anything past a friends-with-benefits sort of deal.

 

“I had a really good time, and you totally saved me back there.” Shuichi swallows and takes the plunge, “I wouldn’t mind doing it again soon. Or maybe I can sleep over and we can uhhh, study together.”

 

Kokichi stares at him for a minute, then smiles. “I guess I can entertain you a bit more since you aren’t boring. You owe me dinner though, so bring some money next time so we can have takeout.”

 

A final wink from Kokichi seals the deal and Shuichi feels like he’s on cloud nine.

 

Shuichi can’t help but give a small giggle, licking his lips again as he itches for another kiss. “Cool. You have my number so, yeah— message me when you’ve got time.”

 

Shuichi grabs his sweater and puts his shoes back on before waving goodbye to Kokichi. His crush closes the door and Shuichi is left with the mess on the floor known as The Luminary of the Stars. He surprised Rantaro even got Kaito on his feet and led him around, the astronaut in training seemed to collapse once they got to Kokichi’s door. Shuichi has to crouch down to get Kaito back up, although Amami offered to help earlier he didn’t want to burden the guy anymore.

 

Kaito begins to ramble, “Wow, I’ve never seen you smile so much Shuichi.”

 

“Hmm? What do you mean?”

 

Kaito laughs, shaking his head as his words start to slur. “It’s nawthin. You just… I dunno, seem happier.”

 

The detective in training manages to get Kaito’s arm around his neck and lifts him up with all his strength. “Cmon Kaito, the uber’s gonna be here in a couple minutes!”

 

Kaito’s head lolls towards Shuichi, and he takes a deep breath—

 

Kaito’s eyes shoot open and he almost knocks them both over from his sudden revelation, “Woah! Did my fucking sidekick smoke some kush?!?!”

 

Shuichi defends himself as best he can with a drunken Kaito and they end up missing their Uber.

 

Despite being exposed by Kaito, Shuichi thinks it was a pretty good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't intend this fic as a way to glamorize drug use. Please please please, don't get into that shit. It's easy to get caught in a really bad place or make it a habit so it's better if you don't even get into that stuff. And if you do decide to dabble, at least be aware and do lots of research before you take that dive. Knowledge is power after all. 
> 
> Ok, now that that's out of the way, I hope you enjoyed the fic and feel free to leave a like or kudos if you wanna see a potentially smutty chapter 2!


End file.
